Conventionally, a chip-like electronic component including various elements such as a resistor is mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board (for example, see patent literature 1).
FIGS. 10A and 10B are diagrams illustrating a conventional electronic component. Note, in the drawing, FIG. 10A is a perspective view of an electronic component, and FIG. 10B is a perspective view of a conductive plate.
In the drawing, 801 is a jumper chip which is one type of an electronic component, and is mounted on the surface of a substrate, not illustrated. The jumper chip 801 is provided with a plurality of conductive plates 851, and a housing 811 for enclosing and sealing a portion near the center of the conductive plates 851.
Each conductive plate 851 is an elongated plate member composed of a conductive metal such as a copper alloy, and is provided with an L-shaped attachment end part 852 on both ends as illustrated in the drawing. Then, the plurality of conductive plates 851 (four in the example illustrated in the drawing) are arranged side by side so as to be parallel to each other. Furthermore, the housing 811 is composed of an insulative resin material, and holds and fixes the conductive plates 851, which are arranged side by side.
Then, the jumper chip 801 is mounted on the surface of a substrate by each attachment end part 852 being fixed to a conductive wire formed on the surface of the substrate, not illustrated, by means such as soldering and the like.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Utility Model H3-024271